


Blue Eyes, Blue Poetry

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss wakes in the middle of the night to write through some pain. Ruby wakes up soon after to help her through it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Blue Eyes, Blue Poetry

_Have you ever felt_  
_unspeakably alone?_

_So much so that_  
_even in the warmth_  
_of a loving embrace,_  
_there sits a quiet_  
_desolation in the air_  
_which only you can feel?_

_Today I felt it._  
_Unspeakably alone._

_So much so that_  
_even in the warmth_  
_of a loving embrace,_  
_there sat a quiet_  
_desolation in the air_  
_which only I could feel._

* * *

“Weiss?”

The girl in question jumped from her seat at the desk at the sound of her name. Checking the clock, it read 5:13 AM. Ruby normally slept for another hour. Before Weiss had even turned around, she felt warm arms slip around her from behind, looping protectively over her collar as her partner rested her head on Wiess’s shoulder.

“Writing poetry?” Ruby asked quietly. When Weiss gave no answer, opting instead to reach an arm back to run her fingers through Ruby’s messy hair, Ruby decided to press on. “May I read it?”

Ruby read all of Weiss’s writing—even her thesis-to-be, though the girl could never make heads or tails of it. When Weiss gave a soft hum of assent, Ruby shifted the page under the low lamplight so she could better make out the words.

A few moments of silence before an abrupt sniffle from the girl behind her, and Weiss knew the poem hit Ruby as hard as it had hit her.

“You feel alone, Weiss?”

“I don’t—I’m not sure. Yes? But I feel so guilty because I have you, and you’re so good to me and I—”

Ruby silenced the rambling girl with a tight embrace and a kiss to her cheek. “It’s the 12th today.”

“I know,” Weiss admitted, deflating in Ruby’s arms.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

Happy birthday? The words were alien to Weiss’s ears. Was it truly? When was the last time she had heard the words spoken with any sincerity? It had never happened, she realized with a start. She jolted in her seat, frightening Ruby into a start of her own.

“Hey, hey,” Ruby cooed. “I’m here. You alright?”

Weiss turned to gaze into her partner’s eyes, enchanting pools of liquid silver aglow with love and concern.

“I’m not completely sure,” she confessed.

“That’s okay,” Ruby said. “Either way, I’m here. I’m guessing you don’t want to go back to sleep?”

When Weiss shook her head ‘no’ against Ruby’s chest, the younger girl hummed and said, “Then let’s make some coffee. We’ll sit out on the balcony and stargaze. Unless you need more time to write?”

The question almost sounded meek, but Ruby’s unerring consideration for her needs, her boundaries, was just one of the many reasons Weiss loved the girl so dearly.

“I think I’ve written enough,” Weiss said, rising from her chair and turning to press her lips against Ruby’s own, feeling soft and warm and so incredibly safe, “Let us drink coffee together beneath the moon and the stars.”

Ruby smiled and kissed her partner once more. “Give some thought to what you’d like to do today. It can be anything, no matter how simple. But please, give me a chance to celebrate you.”

Weiss smiled. “I feel like you do every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first birthday I’ve ever had with nobody to celebrate me. I never enjoyed people making a big deal out of the day, but to have nobody to make any fuss of it at all? This is far, far worse.
> 
> Cheers, loves. May you be healthy, happy, safe, and loved. May you find these things in the forms you need them in most.


End file.
